Just smile CreepyPasta
by Creepy Is Ma Forte
Summary: It was just a normal night, a normal killing for Jeff. At least, that was until he met Cheshire. [Female OC- CreepyPasta]
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the author.  
I just wanted to say, first, obviously, I don't own any of the Creepypasta's, or their back stories.  
But I DO own the character I made up, who's name you'll get soon.

Secondly, I just started reading the Creepypasta's yesterday, so if I do make any mistakes, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it. :)

And last, I know in writing, you need to describe noises, especially when they're 'freaky noises' for a horror.  
Sorry to say, I haven't heard a single thing in my life. I apologise if I'm not the best with explaining noises.

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**3'rd person. **

It was nearly nearly midnight on a cool, calm, supposedly harmless night. Both inside and out, there was silence. Deadly, blackening silence, giving no warning of what lurked in the depths of the night, unseen to the human eye. Hidden, out of sight.  
It was on that very night, that Jeff, yes, Jeff the killer, was on the hunt. Not to eat, necessarily, no, he left that to Jack.  
To _kill. _

The young girl shivered in her sleep as a light breeze came through the open window Jeff was perched in. Smirking to himself, he inched across the barely lit room. He was about half way through the room when he tripped over a fairly small, human-like figure. There was a vicious hiss and claws pierced through his jeans, drawing crimson lines over his ankle. He yelled in shock, falling to the ground. He rolled just in time to see a pair of large, cat-like turquoise and purple eyes before claws tore straight through his face.

He yelled again, slashing his knife out blindly in front of him. He heard a furious screech as his knife hit home.  
There was another screech as whatever the creature was as it smashed into him, knocking the breath out of him and making enough racket to wake the whole population as they tussled on the floor, slashing furiously at each other.

There was a shout of down the hall, and the creature froze as crashing footsteps approached the room. Nimbly, the thing escaped from Jeff's angry grasp, slipping from their tussle on the floor and leaping straight through the window.  
Jeff rushed to the window as the creature landed on the wall outside with feline grace. He didn't have time to see what it looked like, as he was too busy leaping out of the window and after it.  
The chase continued, over fences, across walls, through backyards, and to an alley on the outskirts of the city, were he finally caught up. Adrenaline coursed through him as he leapt, clearing the creature straight off the fence it had just begun to scale and back down into the alley.

With an animalistic growl, Jeff tackled it to the ground. A flurry of claws of swept around his face before it went still under him.  
With a sigh of relief at the end of the chase, Jeff looked down to see indeed, what IT, was.

What he saw surprised him.

It was a girl. Black hair with dark blue, slightly green tinged streaks. Huge, cat-like turquoise eyes, with the occasional purple and blue tinge here and there... and probably the most disturbing part; her freakishly long, fanged grin.

His initial shock receded as she shot a cheeky wink up at him.  
He smirked in return. "The name's Jeff".

She grinned even wider, if that was possible.  
"Cheshire".

AUTHOR-   
Thanks so much for reading! I really hoped you've enjoyed it so far. This is only the start.  
And I'm going to do a picture of Cheshire soon, to help you all with what Jeff meant by his description.  
Or mine.  
Hehe. 

And also, Cheshire is, indeed, partly inspired by Alice in Wonderland's 'Cheshire Cat'.

Thanks again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**  
**Jeff's P.O.V**

I couldn't hold back the laughter as Cheshire (who's real name I hadn't been_ blessed_ enough to hear as of far) pulled a face, pretending to gag at the thought of being locked up in a jail.  
She gave a loud snort. "I would hardly be contained by some metal bars and a few guards _Jeffery_". I could practically hear the mocking in her voice.  
I smirked. "You want to bet?" I challenged.  
Her cat-like eyes narrowed. I saw the slight tips of her fangs as she grinned again. "You're on".

We continued through the cold city street, a comfortable silence falling over.  
Eventually my patience wore out. "So, what are the details of this little bet, kitty?".  
She gave me an annoyed look. "Well. We'll go back to the house from earlier- wipe out some of family. Leave at least one to call the cops, and then kill them off before submitting to capture. And then; we escape."  
I nodded thoughtfully. "And if we don't?".  
"Well, Jeff, if one of us fails to escape, then the other wins the bet and, well, one can pray they will have the mercy to free them".  
I smirked even wider, knowing very well I could escape just about any prison with my eyes closed.  
"Well _this_, will be fun".

It wasn't long later we were back at the house, me crouched above the young girl, and Cheshire perched somewhere I couldn't see in the hallway. Not wasting any time, I pressed the edge of my knife to her neck. The child's snapped awake with a gasp. Terror swum in her eyes as I cooed. "Go to sleep...".  
Following straight after my words, a terrified scream tore from her throat. She thrashed in my grip, trying to escape. But it was too late; I slid the knife through her throat.  
I head a crash and some curses before a slightly balding man, likely her father exited the room at the other end of the hallway. In his hand, a baseball bat. He headed straight towards the room I was in with his (now dead) daughter, apparently not having yet seen me.  
With feline grace, Cheshire dropped from her perch. Not giving the man enough time to even turn around, she grabbed him by the shoulders, yanked him back and sunk her pointed teeth right into his neck. Within seconds his agonised screams dropped to a mere gurgle and he dropped to the floor, dead.

There was a horrified gasp from behind Cheshire;  
A slightly older woman, most likely the mother. She was standing in the doorway the man had entered from.

Cheshire slowly turned around to face the woman, exposing a horrible, bloody grin.  
The poor woman appeared to be in shock for a couple of moments. Then, her eyes widening to the size of sauce pans, she let out a long screech, turned and pelted down the stairs, barely managing to grab her phone before she tore out of the house and onto the street.

We left the house, Cheshire perched in a tree just about where the woman was fumbling to press the right numbers on her phone. I was standing in the shadow cast by the house.  
Once she finally got the right number, she started to blubber into the phone. It was a bit hard to catch all of her words, but I did get a few, such as monsters', 'murdered', 'blood' and the address of the street we were on.

Soon enough, the sound of police sirens began to ring down the streets. Cheshire caught my eye and winked. I grinned in return.  
_This was our cue._

* * *

To the few readers I MAY have, I'm sorry this is so short. I'm really trying, but for now, the chapters will be staying a bit shorter.  
And also, I've decided, that when I give Cheshire's real name, I will also make her a proper CreepyPasta profile.  
Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
